The Easter Ball
by Rosy Posy
Summary: You're average R/H H/G fluff centered around an Easter Ball. This was a fanfic I wrote like years ago so flames are expected!
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Okay ppl this was the first hp fanfic I ever wrote. I wrote it about a year and a half ago so flames are definitely expected! I don't care flame me all you want, as long as it's a review it works for me! I know personally that I have improved since then so I'd like a review so I can understand where I have improved etc. So review/flame whatever! Okay onto the fanfic!  
  
  
  
The Easter Ball - Chapter 1  
  
By Rosie Jones  
  
rosieluvscats@hotmail.com  
  
The Easter Ball - Chapter One  
  
   
  
" Hey Ron, have you heard about this Easter Ball they're holding?" asked Harry at the breakfast table one morning.  
  
"Yeah I'll bet everyone will stay here this holiday." answered Ron chewing a piece of toast.  
  
And he was absolutely right. Every single Gryffindor signed up to stay for the holidays.  
  
"Ohhhh everybody will be asking each other to the ball soon!" squealed Ginny, who hadn't talked about anything except the Easter ball for the past week.  
  
" Who are you asking to the ball then Ginny?" asked Fred.     
  
" Well I haven't decided yet." said Ginny blushing.  
  
" C'mon, I'm going with Angelina Johnson, George is going with Katie Bell and Lee Jordan is going with Alicia Spinnet."  continued Fred  
  
" Speaking of Lee Jordan, Fred, he reckons he's found another entrance to the kitchens." said George.  
  
" Fat chance of that, there is only one other passage into the kitchens, apart from the portrait with the bowl of fruit one, and that requires a key, which only Filch has." said Fred suspiciously patting his right pocket. They both went off to find Lee Jordan.  
  
" So carry on Ginny" asked Ron who had overheard the conversation.  
  
" Are you going to ask Harry this time, or just end up going with Neville?" Ron teased.  
  
" Don't Ron," said Ginny blushing even more. She ran off to her dormitory, completely embarrassed.  
  
" So who are you going to ask, Ron?" said Harry. Harry could see Ron's ears going pink like they always did when he was embarrassed or under pressure.  
  
" Well it's a secret, you'll find out soon enough!"  
  
" Come on I'm your best friend, tell me!"  
  
"Just leave it Harry!"  
  
" Okay, okay sorry I spoke!"  
  
Just then Hermione skipped toward them clutching a letter in her hand.  
  
" Look at this you two" She said excitedly showing them the letter. " It arrived about 5 minutes ago and it was a school owl that delivered it to me which means that it is from someone in this school!" Harry looked at the letter. It read : -  
  
   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
                    I would like to ask you to the Easter Ball. But before I do, you will need to find out who I am. Meet me by the lake tomorrow after dinner to find out who I am!  
  
                                  Love, your secret Admirer x x x  
  
   
  
" Ooooh Hermione can we come too?" joked Ron.  
  
" I couldn't if I wanted" replied Harry. " I have Quidditch practice!"  
  
" I am going on my own anyway you two! Oh, who do you suppose it could be?" Hermione squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, " I am going to tell Ginny!" and with that she ran up to Ginny's dormitory, to share the exciting news................  
  
   
  
By Rosie Jones  
  
  


	2. Chapter 2

The Easter Ball - Chapter 3  
  
By Rosie Jones  
  
rosieluvscats@hotmail.com  
  
   
  
" That's great!" Harry said, as soon as he had found out the next day at breakfast." So are you two an item or something?" he continued.  
  
" I guess you could say that." Ron said smiling at Hermione who smiled back.  
  
" Who are you asking Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry thought. He would like to ask Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker, but remembered that she was going home for the Easter holidays, as balls reminded her to much of the late Cedric Diggory, whom she had gone to the Yule Ball with, the previous year. Maybe Parvati Patil, he went to the Yule Ball with her, but he didn't have feelings for her, even though he thought she was extremely pretty. Lavender Brown had been going out with Seamus Finnigan ever since the Yule Ball so she wasn't an option, and then there was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, who was blossoming from a cute pre-teen into a very attractive teenager. Ginny had a ' crush' on Harry, so he knew she would say yes to him. So his mind was made up.  
  
" I'll ask Ginny." He said to Ron and Hermione. " She's quite pretty and I know her well."  
  
" Yeah that's a good idea," said Ron. Hermione agreed.  
  
   
  
That evening in the common room, Harry spotted Ginny, sitting alone at the side of the room reading some sort of girly magazine called 'Wild 'N Wicked Witches Weekly', obviously one of those slushy romance magazines full of love spells and what not.  
  
" Hey, Ginny!" said Harry nervously. Ginny looked up. She blushed as she said,  
  
" Hi Harry, erm, did you want something?"    
  
" Er yes, er, I've been meaning to ask you, um, well yes, er, do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Ginny looked as if ' Wild 'N Wicked ' wanted her to star in their magazine. Her eyes twinkled as she beamed at Harry.  
  
" Yes, I would like that very much!"  
  
There was something about her Harry hadn't noticed before. She was no longer 'Ron's younger sister', he found himself attracted to her.  
  
" Great well um, see you then!" Harry said as he stumbled off to bed, for an early night.  
  
By Rosie Jones 


	3. Chapter 3

" That's great!" Harry said, as soon as he had found out the next day at breakfast." So are you two an item or something?" he continued.  
  
" I guess you could say that." Ron said smiling at Hermione who smiled back.  
  
" Who are you asking Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry thought. He would like to ask Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker, but remembered that she was going home for the Easter holidays, as balls reminded her to much of the late Cedric Diggory, whom she had gone to the Yule Ball with, the previous year. Maybe Parvati Patil, he went to the Yule Ball with her, but he didn't have feelings for her, even though he thought she was extremely pretty. Lavender Brown had been going out with Seamus Finnigan ever since the Yule Ball so she wasn't an option, and then there was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, who was blossoming from a cute pre-teen into a very attractive teenager. Ginny had a ' crush' on Harry, so he knew she would say yes to him. So his mind was made up.  
  
" I'll ask Ginny." He said to Ron and Hermione. " She's quite pretty and I know her well."  
  
" Yeah that's a good idea," said Ron. Hermione agreed.  
  
   
  
That evening in the common room, Harry spotted Ginny, sitting alone at the side of the room reading some sort of girly magazine called 'Wild 'N Wicked Witches Weekly', obviously one of those slushy romance magazines full of love spells and what not.  
  
" Hey, Ginny!" said Harry nervously. Ginny looked up. She blushed as she said,  
  
" Hi Harry, erm, did you want something?"    
  
" Er yes, er, I've been meaning to ask you, um, well yes, er, do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Ginny looked as if ' Wild 'N Wicked ' wanted her to star in their magazine. Her eyes twinkled as she beamed at Harry.  
  
" Yes, I would like that very much!"  
  
There was something about her Harry hadn't noticed before. She was no longer 'Ron's younger sister', he found himself attracted to her.  
  
" Great well um, see you then!" Harry said as he stumbled off to bed, for an early night.  
  
By Rosie Jones 


	4. Chapter 4

The Easter Ball - Chapter 4  
  
By Rosie Jones  
  
rosieluvscats@hotmail.com  
  
Easter Ball - Chapter 4  
  
 It was hard to stay focused the next day. What with the prospect of the Quidditch match, the holidays and the ball, Harry was lacking concentration in his classes. In transfiguration, Harry was so absent-mindedly transfiguring his toad that it turned into a dictionary instead of a hamster. He blew everyone's hats off in charms when a summoning spell backfired, and he managed to get a nasty bite from a vicious plant Harry knocked over in Herbology. (Ron and Hermione were also rather absent minded whenever they caught each others gaze!) Still, the holidays were just 3 days away, and the teachers had decided not to set them homework, including Prof. Snape, who seemed to have ' lightened up' a bit since the arrival of the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Prof. Merryharth, who was around the same age as him, but had attended Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic.  
  
   
  
On the day of the Quidditch match, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the stadium where Ron and Hermione wished him one last word of good luck as he went into the changing rooms.  
  
   
  
" Right remember everyone, we need to score as many times as possible before Harry goes for the snitch, because as I am sure you are all aware, we need to score at least 180 points in this game if we want to tie in first place with Slytherin." Katie explained. "Good luck everyone!" she said as they walked out onto the pitch, with the roar of the crowd from the stands, except for the Slytherins who were booing and hissing as loud as possible. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off! Harry soared above all the other players. Lee Jordan's voice suddenly echoed through the stadium. "A nice pass there from the lovely Spinnet to the equally lovely Bell, ooops sorry Professor, got a little carried away there!" he said with Prof. McGonagall breathing down his neck.  
  
" Bell passes to Johnson, very well organized, oohhhh and Spinnet's gone for the Quaffle and Scores!!!!"  
  
A roar from the crowd signified success. Harry suddenly saw Cho rise up to his level on her Cleansweep. Harry's Firebolt could easily beat her broom, but Cho always marked Harry instead of searching for the Snitch. Gryffindor had scored again, then Ravenclaw and Gryffindor once more. It was now okay for Harry to catch the snitch. It was very difficult when Cho was right behind you, copying your every move. He suddenly caught sight of something gold and immediately devised a cunning plan, which hopefully Cho would fall for. He sped off in the opposite direction of the snitch, Cho following him. Then he did a swift turn and tore after the snitch, leaving a very confused Cho behind him. The snitch was within arms reach. He stretched out both arms and made a grab out into the air. He heard a whistle blow and the crowd erupt from the stands. In his hand was the golden snitch, glistening in the sun's powerful rays. 


	5. Chapter 5

The partying didn't stop after that until at least 2 o'clock in the morning, and even Prof. McGonagall joined in the celebrations. Oliver Wood greeted them as well, who had watched the whole match.  
  
" You have made me so proud" he said with a tear to his eye.  
  
Eventually they all went to bed, and Harry, exhausted, fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.  
  
   
  
   
  
                           ************************************  
  
   
  
The beginning of the holidays was extremely enjoyable. Everyday Harry, Ron and Hermione would take walks by the lake, have rides on Harry's broom and visit Hagrid in his cabin.  
  
" You lot 'enjoyin 'yer holidays then?" Hagrid asked them over a cold glass of pumpkin juice. They all nodded.  
  
" I expect you'll all be 'lookin forward to the ball, no doubt." He continued.  
  
" Yes we are. Are you coming Hagrid?" asked Ron.  
  
" Yes, I 'erm invited Madame Maxime but she couldn't come so I invited Madame Rosemerta down at the three broomsticks" he blushed. " So have you lot asked anyone?"  
  
" Well I'm going with Ginny Weasley," said Harry.  
  
" And me and Hermione are going together." Said Ron  
  
" Oh I see, and are you going 'tergether as friends, or well you know…."  
  
" Yes Hagrid we are going as boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been for quite a few days now. Said Hermione.  
  
" Well isn't that lovely. More pumpkin juice anyone?"  
  
   
  
                                  **********************************  
  
   
  
On the morning of the ball, Harry Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all got their dress robes out.  
  
" Who are you all going with then?" asked Seamus.  
  
" Ginny Weasley" said Harry.  
  
" Hermione" said Ron.  
  
" Parvati" said Dean.  
  
" Nobody" said Neville.  
  
" Don't worry Nev, we'll find you a date. C'mon guys, won't we?" said Seamus. " I'll go and ask Lavender!" he continued, and left the dorm with Dean.  
  
" I don't want to go with anyone though!" said Neville.  
  
" Why not?" asked Harry  
  
" Because I'm not going!"  
  
" Sure you are Nev " said Ron.  
  
" No, I'm not, nobody would want to go with me!"  
  
They went down to the common room. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Lavenders cousin, Celia Brown were sitting down chatting amongst themselves.  
  
" Hey Neville come over here! " Shouted Lavender. They all went over.  
  
" This is Celia, my cousin, would you like to go to the ball with her Neville?" asked Lavender.  
  
Celia was a pretty girl, a year or so younger than Lavender. She had long, sandy blonde coloured hair, similar to Lavender's, tied back into two plaits.  
  
" Yes I would very much!" said Neville, utterly gobsmacked.  
  
" Right!" said Lavender " Let's leave you two, to get to know each other better then!". They all left them alone and went off to sort themselves out for the evening. 


	6. Chapter 6

They all got dressed that night and met up in the common room. Harry noticed that Ginny looked extremely pretty. She had curled her red hair and her silken tresses fell below her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown and her eyelashes long. Her lips were glossy and she wore a pale 'baby pink' dress. Hermione too, looked lovely, wearing again her pale blue dress, and has tamed her bushy hair into a neat, slick bun, with wavy bits of hair left out and placed at the side of her cheeks.  
  
They made their way to the great hall, which was decorated with flowers of every kind, and arches of white roses led outside to an extremely large buffet table filled with all sorts of delicious looking things. There were no tables inside the hall, but in amongst the flowers were candles. It was a lovely atmosphere. There was classical music playing from nowhere, and many people were dancing together in the centre of the hall. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson approached them hand in hand, smiling nastily.  
  
" What are you looking so smug about Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Me? Smug? Ha! Well I'm just surprised you managed to find a date for this ball at all, but then again, you are going with Granger!"  
  
"What did you say!" said Ron angrily.  
  
" Going with a mudblood indeed! I didn't think you'd stoop so low Weasley!"  
  
" What did you say about her!" said Ron, jumping to Hermione's defence.  
  
" Why are you bothering with a mudblood Weasley?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" Because I " he paused. " Because I love her"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
" I love you too Ron" Hermione said quietly to him." C'mon Ron, let's go outside."  
  
They walked outside arm-in-arm. Malfoy couldn't think of a good comeback so just pulled Pansy over to the other side of the room, re-joining the Slytherins.   
  
Harry and Ginny had a very pleasant evening and decided to finish their perfect evening off with a walk by the lake.  
  
" Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Yeah" answered Harry.  
  
" Did we go to the ball as friends, or as something more?"  
  
" Well, umm that's up to you"  
  
" Well what do you want?"  
  
" I want whatever you want"  
  
" Well I want us to see more of each other"  
  
" So do I "  
  
" Your not just saying that?"  
  
" No Ginny, I mean it, I think I'm, oh never mind."  
  
" No carry on, you think your what?"  
  
" I think I'm falling in love with you"  
  
Ginny looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I think I'm falling in love with you too."  
  
They began to head off to the castle.  
  
" I always had a crush on you Harry, it's just that I was never sure if it was a crush or true love." Said Ginny.  
  
" Really?" said Harry  
  
" After you saved my life in the first year I looked up to you, as if you were my hero or something."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
" Yeah, I mean, everyone looks up to someone. I look up to Dumbledore."  
  
" I think everyone does really, well except maybe the Malfoy's!"  
  
" But I especially do. He treats me differently. I think it was because he liked my parents and as I had been through such a tough time. He looked after my fathers invisibility cloak and gave it to me!"  
  
" Really, I'd love to try it on!"  
  
" Yeah maybe sometime."  
  
They approached the oak doors, pushed them open and went inside. They made their way up to the portrait hole.  
  
" Password?"  
  
" Apple Blossom" said Ginny. They climbed inside said their goodnights and made their way up to bed.     
  
 The rest of the holidays were happily spent relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Neville was a new man now he had found Celia. You couldn't tear them apart! Lavender and Seamus' relationship was steady and they said that they were 'madly in love'. Parvati and Dean were getting on well. They only went to the ball as friends, but they turned out to have a great friendship, and bonded really well. Ron and Hermione, in Harry's opinion were ' The worlds best couple' as they were getting much closer than they were before. And Harry and Ginny had discovered that they did infact love each other.  
  
The Easter holidays were going to pass very quickly, but for the time being, they were going to enjoy them whilst they lasted.  
  
   
  
   
  
                                       THE END  
  
By Rosie Jones  
  
  
  
A/N Well I hoped you enjoyed it even though it was kind of boring and there wasn't any good use of language. Hey I was only 11 when I wrote this! Well plez plez review! 


End file.
